A Friend From the Past
by Kurecina
Summary: A girl from Tenchi's past returns. Ryoko remembers her, and is ready to rip her head off. But this girl has secrets... dangerous secrets. I just added another chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- This is for all of the chapters:  
::clearsthroat::  
Tenchi, it's not mine  
Not a picture or a sign  
I own Mari  
Nothing else,sorry  
Happy now?  
If not, POW  
I just hit you  
With Tenchi's shoe  
(I don't own that either)  
  
Tenchi pulled a chair in front of the television and turned it around so that it faced the couch. All  
the girls were sitting on the blue couch, which had been altered to fit them all, curtesy of Washu.  
Tenchi smiled at them all.  
"Well Tenchi? Why did you ask us all here?" asked Ryoko. But all the girls knew.  
"I have made my decision." he said. The girls looked at each other, then back at him and felt   
uneasy. They were all afraid of the answer to the question that had been on their lips for so   
long.  
There was a silence as he searched their faces.  
That's when it happened.  
Total confusion burst out as a energy beam tore through the wall and just barley missed   
Sasami. Then someone burst through the door, their back facing them. The person shot wildly  
at an unseen enemy. At least none of the girls or Tenchi could see them.  
Then the person turned around, her long black hair flying. She winked one big brown eye at  
them all.  
"Sorry about this. They kind of chased me here. I'll be out in a sec." she said casually. Tenchi's   
jaw dropped and he froze.  
"Tenchi?" asked Ryoko. He stayed perfectly still.  
"Tenchi?" murmured the stranger. Then a single enemy dressed in black entered the house.   
The girl immediatly shot him down. The body disappeared.  
The girl stood facing Tenchi now. She was wearing a black leather vest and black jeans.  
"Oh my God... it's you!" said Tenchi. 


	2. Chapter 2

She winked at him.  
"Yup! It's me. God, I thought I'd never see you again. I kind of thought that path looked familar."  
she said.  
He smiled and shook his head. "So what did you do now?" he asked.  
"Who me?" she asked laughing. Then she noticed the girls, who were all exteremely annoyed  
at being forgotten. "Oh hey! Who are all these chicks? Looks like you've turned into a ladies   
man."  
"Chicks?" mimicked Ayeka.  
"Tenchi do you know this... girl?" asked Ryoko.  
"Oh yeah. Me and Mari have been friends for years. At least we were friends when i was a kid."  
he said.  
"Yeah, sorry about running off like that. You know me... always getting into trouble." she   
laughed.  
"Wow, you knew Tenchi when he was a kid?" asked Sasami.  
"Yeah. We were inseperable." she replied.  
Washu was fighting to keep Ryoko from attacking the new stranger.  
Mari walked up Tenchi and pinched his cheeks. "He was such a cute little boy." she said,  
flashing a smile. He gave her a little hug.  
Mihoshi looked confused, Ayeka looked like she was trying to be as dignified as possible,  
considering she had just about fallen apart. Ryoko looked like she could rip someone's head   
off, namely Mari's. Washu looked annoyed. Sasami looked in awe of Mari and Kiyone looked   
like she felt awkward.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Mari, these are the girls. Ryoko, Washu, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and...  
hey! Where's Ryo-ohki?" he asked.  
"Mreow." came the voice. Ryo-ohki ran out of the kitchen.  
"You were eating carrots again weren't you? You should wait untill dinner!" lectured Sasami.  
"Oh! How cute!" said Mari. She knelt down and started to pet Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki purred.  
"If you dont mind me asking, why were those people chashing after you?" asked Ayeka.  
"Oh I don't mind. Ayeka, right? Well, I killed their brother. He had tried to take advantage of me  
so it was all self-defence."  
Tenchi shook his head. "You never did have good taste in guys. I still remember at the park  
one day when you were on a stroll with that guy. You ended up beating him to a pulp."  
She laughed. "Yeah. I remember that. You came by to give me lunch and he started picking  
on you. So I beat him up."  
Tenchi turned red as Sasami giggled. "You were always saving me. Isn't it supposed to be the   
other way around?" he asked.  
"Not if I can help it!"  
"Well, this is all very nice, but Tenchi could you finish what you were saying before?" Ryoko   
asked.  
Mari's face went blank. "Oh I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" she asked.  
"Yes!" yelled Ryoko.  
"Nothing important though." Tenchi said, glaring at Ryoko. All the girls fell back a step except   
for Mari.   
"Not important?" the thought was running through all their minds.  
"Excuse me. I've got to do something else very important." Ryoko said as she walked away.  
"What is it?" Tenchi asked.  
"I'll tell you as soon as I find out." she replied bitterly.  
Ayeka and Washu excused themselves quietly and went to their rooms.  
"Tenchi, thanks for letting us stay, but we really have to get to work." Kiyone said.  
She dragged a still very confused Mihoshi out the door.  
"I'm really sorry. I did interrupt something important. They're all mad now."  
"I'm not." said Sasami cheerfully.  
Tenchi smiled at her. "I can always depend on you to understand." he said. She blushed.  
"I better go work on dinner." she said still blushing as she walked away.  
"So what's up with all the girls?" asked Mari.  
"Well, they all kind of ... appeared. They needed help so i let them stay here." he said.  
She shook her head. "You've got some pretty important people here Tenchi. And they're all in  
love with you. Watch your back. I'd hate to have to kill someone." she said. He winced.  
"How do you know they're important?" he asked.  
"Come on Tenchi. I know people." she said.  
"You always were a trouble a maker." he said, smiling.  
"Hey, do you mind of I stay here. I need a place to crash and I want to watch your back. I don't  
want to loose you again." she said.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Sasami hummed as she cooked. Mari came in and sat down at the table.  
"You do the cooking huh? Must be hard work with a faimly like this." she said.  
"I guess. But it's fun. Must be hard work being on the run."  
"Naw, it's alright. I get shot a few times, but anything for money." she said. "So, how long have   
you and Ayeka been here?" she asked.  
"Oh for quite a while."  
"Aren't your parents worried. I would imagine the King would have sent out a million troops to   
bring back his daughters."  
"You know?" asked Sasami.  
Mari laughed. "I know people. So I know who all of you are. I feel bad about what happened   
earlier, but I'm going to be staying here. I feel I need to watch Tenchi's back. He was like a   
brother to me."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah... I remember one time, I had really liked this one guy. He ended up breaking my heart.  
Tenchi saw me crying and I told him what happened. The little angel went off and tried to talk  
some remorse into the guy, make him come and apologize. He's such a sweetie."  
"Aw! He really did that? Sounds like our Tenchi." Sasami said.  
"Yeah... it's been so long since I last saw him. He's grown so much. If I hadn't known him for  
such a long time, I might want to marry him, like all of you girls."  
Sasami gasped. "You know that too?"  
"Oh yeah. It's so obvious in the way you look at him."  
"What did you mean 'if you hadn't known him for so long'"asked Sasami.  
"Well, I've known him for so long, he's more like just another part of me. Also I wouldn't want to   
drag an angel like him into the battle feild I call life." she said laughing.  
"Tenchi never mentioned you before..." Sasami said.  
"Oh, that's alright. Painfull memories. I ran away on the anniversary of his mother's death."  
Sasami looked worried. "Poor Tenchi..." she said.  
"I didn't realize it at the time... but now I feel horrible."  
  
"Ryoko would you calm down?!" asked Washu. They were in Washu's lab along with Ayeka.  
"I know that girl! I know her! From when Tenchi was growing up!" Ryoko screamed.  
"What?!" asked Ayeka and Washu.  
Calming down Ryoko explained. "She was his best friend, his only friend. She has so many   
secrets though... If she had stayed, Tenchi would have married her. I just know it. When she ran  
away, it was on the anniversary of his mother's death. Poor thing felt he had lost everything."  
Ryoko said.   
The girls looked at each other.  
"That's so sad..." said Washu.  
"Now do you see why I want to kill her?" asked Ryoko.  
"Yes. But Ryoko, try and see, if you kill her, Tenchi will hate you forever." Ayeka said.  
"But..."  
"No buts Ryoko, she's right." Washu interrupted.  
  
Tenchi walked up the steps to his Grandfather's Shrine. His father was there too. When he got   
there, they were standing in the yard.  
"Hello Tenchi." said his Grandfather, Yosho.  
"Hey there, my boy!" said his father.  
"Why are you so happy?" asked his Grandfather. "It's not natural to smile that much."  
"Mari's back!"  
  
The kitchen door swung open. Mari and Sasami looked at them in surprise.  
"Hello Mariko. It's nice to have you with us again."  
"Nice to be back Yosho." she said.   
Tenchi's dad walked up to her, took her hand in his and kissed it.  
"Hello Father." she said, surpressing a giggle.  
"Father?" asked Sasami.  
"He used to insist I call him that." Mari replied.  
"Tenchi said you were back, but it was hard to believe. You've been away for so long." said   
Father. Yosho nodded.  
"Seems like everyone was pretty close..." said Sasami.  
"Yeah. We were. We were like faimly." Tenchi said. "Kind of like how it is now, with you girls."  
Mari smiled and wrapped her arm around Tenchi's waist.  
"You came just in time." Sasami said as she set the dishes out on the table. "Dinner's ready."  
  
Ryoko heard the call.   
"Dinners ready!"  
She teleported into the kitchen. To her surprise she saw Mari with her arm around Tenchi.  
Ayeka and Washu walked in. They froze at what they saw.  
"Come on, sit down." said Sasami, sencing the hostility in the air.  
Mari sat down on the left side of Tenchi while Sasami sat on the right. Father and Yosho sat   
next to Mari. Ayeka sat next to Yosho, with Ryoko on her other side. Washu sat next to her and   
then there was Sasami. They ate in silence except for a "This is delicous!" from Mari.  
After dinner Mari and Tenchi left for a walk. Ryoko drowned her worries in alcohol, Ayeka went to   
sleep early and Washu went into her lab to do whatever it was she did. Yosho and Father   
headed off to the shrine while Sasami cleaned.  
  
"It's a beautiful night." Mari said. "Look at the stars. Aren't they pretty? I love stars." she said.  
"Yeah..."  
"I forgotten how peacefull it is here." she said.  
"It's been a long time." he replied, still looking at the sky as they walked on.  
"I'm sorry... I just couldn't stay." she said.  
They stopped walking and turned to look at each other.   
"Why?" he asked.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Once upon a time you could tell me anything."  
"Once upon a time..." she echoed.  
They started to walk again.  
"I'm so sorry."  
Tenchi pulled her close and held her hand as they walked on.  



	4. Chapter 4

Ryo-ohki hopped along after Mari and Tenchi. Ryoko had sent her as a spy. She hadn't wanted  
to do it, but Ryoko was her 'sister'. She also had been promised carrots. Lots of them.   
Tenchi and Mari stopped walking.  
"It's been such a long time since I last saw you..." Tenchi said.  
"Yeah. I would've come back sooner..."  
"But you had things to do. I know, I know." he said.  
"I missed you." she said.  
"We should go back."  
And with that they turned around. Ryo-ohki just barley had enough time to dodge into a bush.  
  
Tenchi and Mari had made it back to the house. They were surpirsed to hear some music.  
Tenchi groaned. "Is it karaoke night again already?" he asked.  
"Come on, let's sneak up on them." she whispered.  
They slowly opened the door and walked in.  
"...Cause everything I dream is in your eyes; The heavens, earth, stars, and the skies; Cause   
everything I hate is in your touch; Heart ache, pain, tears and such; Cause everything I need..."  
sang the voice. When the two peered around the corner they saw Sasami singing.   
When Sasami twirled around she saw them. She turned bright red and immediatly stopped   
singing.  
"Tenchi! Mari! When did you get back?" she asked.  
"Just now." said Mari.  
"You have a pretty voice." Tenchi said, as he walked out from behind the corner. "We're sorry  
to have snuck up on you like that Sasami." He said, laughing nervously.  
"It's alright..." she said.  
Mari yawned.  
"I'm so tired... Where am I going to be sleeping?"  
"My room." Tenchi said. Sasami turned a deeper red. Mari looked at him like he was crazy.  
"What? I'm going to sleep on the couch." he said.  
"No, Mari can sleep in my room. I'm sure Ayeka wont mind."  
"I've got a better idea. I'll take the couch, Tenchi sleeps in his room, Sasami sleeps in her   
room, and everyone gets a good nights sleep. Sound good?"  
Sasami and Tenchi exchanged glances.  
"Good night." Mari said. With that Sasami and Tenchi shrugged and went up to their rooms.  
Mariko looked under the couch, and sure enough, Yosho had hidden some of her clothes   
there. He always took good care of her. That is, when he found her.  



	5. Chapter 5

Bang!  
"Ryoko! Dinners not ready yet!" Sasami yelled. Mari groaned as she woke up.  
"Yeah Ryoko." Ayeka said.  
"Actually, you were interferring too." replied Washu. Ayeka turned red.  
"Get out of my kitchen!" Sasami shouted.  
"Well where can we go? That... girl is asleep on the couch." said Ryoko.  
"I don't care. Go outside and play nicly. In other words, don't destroy anything."  
"You're no fun." said Washu and Ryoko.  
"I'm awake. You can stay in here." Mari said. She saw the girls coming out of the kitchen and   
reluctantly sitting on the couch as Mari sat up.  
"Good morning." said Ayeka.  
"Um-hm."  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
"Where's Tenchi?" Mari asked.   
"Why do you want to know?" asked Ryoko.   
"Just asking..."  
"Ryoko, don't be rude." Sasami yelled from the kiychen. Ryoko scowled.  
"Sasami seems to like you." Ayeka said.  
"She's a sweet kid." Mari replied.  
"Sasami likes everyone, that happy freak." Ryoko said. Ayeka gave Ryoko a warning glance.  
"You look familar..." said Washu.  
"Really? I don't think we've ever met. Maybe I just look like someone you knew." Mari replied.  
"Hi girls!" called Tenchi.  
"Tenchi!" they all called.  
"Breakfast is almost ready Tenchi!" Sasami said.  
"Hello Mari. Did you sleep well?" he asked.  
"Like a baby."  
"I don't where they got that saying. Babies dont sleep well at all." said Washu.  
Tenchi laughed. "That's true." he said.  
"Breakfast is ready!" called Sasami. They all went into the kitchen and sat down to eat.  
  
"Hey Tenchi?" asked Sasami. Everyone had finished breakfast and they were all now sitting on  
the couch.   
"Yeah?"  
"Could you take me to the store? I need to go shopping." Sasami said.  
"Yeah! I'll go too." said Ryoko.  
"Well then, I'm going to make sure you don't bother Lord Tenchi." Ayeka said.  
"When did you become a Lord?" Mari asked Tenchi.  
"No, neither of you are going. Last time you burned down the shop." said Sasami.  
"But I want to be there to protect Tenchi!" Ryoko protested.  
"Fine then. I'll go." Mari offered. "I know the way."  
The group exchanged glances.  
"Thank you Mari." Sasami said. "My grocery list is on the stand near the door."  
  
"I'm back!" yelled Mari. She was carrying so many bags that she couldn't see anything. There  
was no answer. "Hello?" she called.  
Then someone took some of the bags.  
"Thanks." she said. She put down the bags she was still holding.  
There in front of her stood Yosho.  
She started to back away.  
"Why did you leave?" he asked her.  
"Yosho, you know why. I wanted to watch out for Tenchi, not fall in love with him."  
"You didn't even say good-bye." he said.  
She sighed.  
"I'll never understand you."  
"We're not all that diffrent. We both changed our names. You went further and changed your   
appearence."  
"But I stayed."  
"You didn't fall in love with your great nephew!" she snapped.  
"You always said you weren't my sister anymore, so why are you my sister now?"  
"I'm not..." she said.  
"Then Tenchi isn't your great nephew."  
"You don't understand!" Mari yelled.  
"No, I don't." Yosho said.  
He dropped the bags and walked out the door.  
Then everyone walked in the door.  
"Hi Mari! Back already?" Tenchi asked. Mari turned around with tears in her eyes. "Mari?"  
She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.  
Sasami quietly pushed everyone back outside.  
  
About half-an-hour later, Tenchi came out to tell all the girls that they could come in.  
"Is Mari alright?" asked Sasami.  
"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me anything." Tenchi said.  
"Where is she?" asked Ayeka.  
"She's sleeping in my room. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."   
  
There was fire everywhere. A little girl with brown hair and brown eyes ran through the   
collapsing home of the Jurai royal family.   
"Mama!" she screamed.  
Then she saw Yosho, her brother. He caught her gaze and relief filled his eyes.  
"Yosho!"  
"Mesou!" he shouted. She started to run to him, but then someone grabbed her from behind.  
"Let her go Ryoko!" he yelled.   
Then the girl felt herself rising into the air.  
She had just enough time to scream before she disapeared.  
Mesou soon found herself on a ship. She was thrown to the ground and a forcefeild came up   
around her to keep her from escaping.  
  
Mari shot up in bed. Her hair was plastered to her skin and she was breathing hard. Her dream   
came back to her and she fought the memories.  
  
Mesou looked at the screen. They were far far away from Jurai now.   
She had tried crying and screaming, but all that did was make her tired. Then she saw Yosho's  
face on the screen.  
"Ryoko, let my sister go!" he yelled.  
She laughed at him.  
Suddenly the force feild went down and the demon grabbed her and held her in the air.  
"Now you will watch your sister die!" said Ryoko.  
The girl's eyes went wide with fear.  
Yosho stared at Ryoko with desperation in his eyes.  
"No!" he yelled. "I'll do anything! Stop!"  
But she ignored him. Her light sword cut at the girl's throat. Then she dropped Mesou.  
Mesou stared at her brother as she tried to force the blood to go back in. But then everything   
went black and there was nothing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Mari walked down the stairs. She was going to leave again, but not come back this time.  
But then she heard a crash.  
The light went on and Mari saw Tenchi looking at her, and then over to where the crash had come   
from. Mari traced his gaze.  
There sat Ryo-ohki in the middle of some broken glass. She wasn't moving.   
Then the light upstairs went on and Sasami stood at the top of the stairs.  
"Ryo-ohki!" she cried. She raced down the stairs and over to Ryo-ohki. She picked up the body and   
cradled it in her arms. She ignored the pain when the peices of glass broke into her skin.  
"Oh no..." said Ryoko's voice. She appeared next to Sasami.  
Sasami ignored her and kept crying and cradling the cabbit's body.  
"What happened?" asked Washu. She too was suddenly in the room. She looked at Ryoko.  
"I..." Ryoko said.  
Tenchi pushed them away and picked up Sasami.  
"What's going on? Is Sasami okay?" asked Ayeka. She ran down the stairs and was immidatly at   
Tenchi side. She winced at the blood that falling onto the floor from Sasami's feet.  
Tenchi gently laid Sasami on the couch, moving her legs so that her feet would hang off the edge.  
No one made a move to take Ryo-ohki away from her. Ayeka sat down on the couch and put   
Sasami's feet on her lap. Sasami didn't even aknowledge her when she started to take the peices of   
glass out.  
"Ryoko, Washu, you're mentally linked with Ryo-ohki. Tell me what was going on." Tenchi said.  
"I think you should explain this one Ryoko." Washu said.  
Mari felt increasingly uncomfortable. When she tried to use the chaos as a cover for her to leave   
Tenchi grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go.  
"Well... I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know she would get hurt... I never wanted that..."  
"Just tell me what happened." Tenchi said.  
"I don't trust her." Ryoko said pointing to Mari. "I remember when you two were growing up. I didn't  
trust her then either. So, I sent Ryo-ohki out to keep an eye on her. I didn't think she'd get hurt..."  
Mari looked over at Tenchi and he just looked so old and tired...  
Sasami was now pulling out the peices of glass in Ryo-ohki's fur and murmuring things like, "It's   
okay. Wake up. Don't leave me."  
"But what does that have to do with why Ryo-ohki was down here?" asked Tenchi.  
"Tenchi, don't you get it? She was leaving." Ryoko said.  
He looked at Mari. "Not again... you wouldn't do it again."  
Mari couldn't look at his face anymore. She couldn't stay in that room. Ryoko was blamming her.  
Everyone was blamming her.  
Then, all she saw was Ryoko's face, laughing, right before she slit Mesou's throat.  
Mari slowly walked up to Ryoko and slapped her. Ryoko fell to her knees and held her cheek.  
"What are you doing?" asked Tenchi. She hit him too.   
"Why didn't you save me?" she asked. She lifted up her arm to hit him again but Yosho came up   
behind her and grabbed her.   
Washu stared at her.  
"Now I remember... Funaho's daughter. That's who she is." Washu said.  
"Grandpa?" asked Tenchi.  
"Yes Tenchi. It's true. Meet your dead great aunt." he said.  
  
Everyone except for Mari and Sasami sat around the table.  
"Yosho, why don't I remember her?" asked Ayeka.  
"Because you never knew her. She was kept a secret."  
"But I knew about her. I found out from some... people I knew. I decided to keep it a secret because  
I had nothing against Jurai." Washu said.  
"But why was she kept a secret?" asked Tenchi.  
"Because mother wanted a daughter. Not a daughter to show around to the public. If anyone had   
known about her then she would be a princess. Mother would never see her. They'd never be like  
a real mother and daughter. So she decided to keep Mesou-that was her name then- a secret."  
"Why did you call her my dead great aunt?" asked Tenchi.  
"Because she is dead. Or rather Mesou is. Back when Ryoko was under the control of Kagato, she  
attacked Jurai. You remember Ayeka. Ryoko captured Mesou. I had to go after my sister. When we   
were far away from Jurai, I showed myself. Ryoko slit Mesou's throat and I had to watch her die.   
Mari, as she now calls herself, still remembers that time. She thinks I didn't do enough to try and   
save her." Yosho said.  
"But then why is she alive now if I killed her before?" asked Ryoko.  
"You didn't kill her. Kagato did. He was the one who had control of your actions."  
"That doesn't answer the question." Ayeka said.  
"When I defeated Ryoko, I took Mesou's body from the ship. Over the many years I was on Earth, she  
was slowly getting back her life energy. One day as I walked past the tomb that I had put her in I  
heard a baby crying. She ignored her Jurain power as she grew up. Therefore it slowly faded away.  
It didn't keep her young. She didn't want to look young. She wanted to grow up with Tenchi. The day  
your father brought you and your mother home from the hospital, Tenchi, is the day I found her alive   
and well in the tomb. She wanted to protect you. She could sence bad things were going to happen in   
your life, and she wanted to keep you away from trouble."  
"I never knew I would fall in love." said a voice. There in the doorway stood Sasami.  
"Sasami?" Ayeka asked.  
They had had Washu put her and Mariko into a deep sleep to calm them down.  
"Ryo-ohki!" cried Ryoko. Ryo-ohki had stepped out from behind Sasami's legs.  
"She's alive!" said Sasami.   
"How?" asked Tenchi.  
Sasami froze. "Tenchi, she wanted me to give you this." she said as she held out a peice of paper.  
"What's going on?" asked Ayeka.  
Tenchi took the letter, but didn't read it. He looked at the letter, then at Sasami. He raced out of the   
room and up the stairs.  
Everyone in the room followed him except for Yosho, who was wondering if he really had done all he   
could have done to save his baby sister the first time.  
  
Ryoko and Washu stopped at the foot of the stairs.  
Washu looked at Ryoko.  
"I never meant for anyone to get hurt."  
"I know." Washu said.  
"I was just worried about Tenchi..."  
"No you weren't." Washu said. Ryoko couldn't look Washu in the eyes. "You were worried about   
yourself."  
"T-that's not true." Ryoko replied.  
"Yes it is Ryoko. We have a mind link remember? I don't blame you though. I might've done the   
same thing, had I not had more respect for his privacy."  
"I always knew he'd be with Mariko." Ryoko said.  
"No, you always senced he'd be with someone of Jurain blood. Mariko has Jurain blood. I think we   
both know who he'll really end up with. And you lay a hand on her, Ayeka will kill you." Washu said.   
She turned away from Ryoko and walked up the stairs.  
  
Tenchi stared at Mari's body, laying on the floor of Sasami's room. He knelt by her side and   
wrapped his arms around her.   
"Why did you leave me again?" he asked.  
Sasami gently took the letter from his hand.  
"Tenchi, I'm sorry to leave you again. But I think I'm no longer welcomed. Besides, there's no better   
way to die then when saving another's life. I do love you Tenchi, which is why I would never stay.   
I know you're not meant to be with me, but with another one of the girls. Yes, I do know who, but you  
need to find that out for yourself. Just so that no one feels guilty, everything was all my decision.  
It's my fault Ryo-ohki died, so I gave her my life. Not litterally, but hey, she's alive. Don't ask   
questions. Besides, you don't need me anymore now that you've got all those other girls to protect   
you. Tell Yosho it's not his fault I died the last time. Hey, wow, I died twice. More then you can say   
about any of your other friends I bet." Sasami read, trying to keep her voice even. Then she wrapped   
her arms around Tenchi as he started to cry.  
  
Tenchi couldn't bring himself to look at Ryoko and feel anything but disappointment.  
She had been the one he had chosen before, but now he wasn't so sure. How could he ever love   
someone who didn't trust him?  



	7. The End

Ryoko sat alone in the dark on the roof of the Masaki house. She was hugging her knees to her   
chest, afraid that if she let go, she'd fall apart.   
She'd never wanted to hurt anyone. That's excatly what she had been trying to prevent. She hadn't   
really wanted Mari to die, and the thought had never even occured to her that Ryo-ohki might die.  
Silent tears streamed down her face. She knew she'd let Tenchi down. Betrayed his trust. She knew  
he could take care of himself. She knew Mari would never hurt him. It was just jeolousy. Now she'd   
lost Tenchi. What else could there be?  
Then she heard a noise. Ryoko looked behind her and saw Ayeka walking over to her.  
"Ryoko, really, what are you doing up at this hour?" she asked.  
"What do you want princess?" Ryoko asked. Ayeka looked shocked.   
"You've been crying." she said bluntly.  
"Me?"   
"Yes you. Ryoko, I know you feel bad about Mari, we all do in our own way..."  
"That's not it."  
Ayeka sat down next to Ryoko, letting her feet hang off the edge.  
"What is it then? Lord Tenchi?"  
"It's nothing..." Ryoko said, looking at the ground.   
"You know, if you tell someone about your problems, it usually helps." Ayeka said.  
"Why do you care?"   
Ayeka stared at her. "Fine. I'll leave if that's what you want."  
Ryoko sighed. "No, don't. I'm in enough trouble with the people in this house. I don't need anymore."  
"So that's whats bothering you."  
"Yeah... I know I shouldn't have sent Ryo-ohki out to spy on him. Now he's so mad at me... Tenchi  
wont even look at me."  
"You betrayed his trust. Ryoko, he's done so much for us. All he asks in return is his privacy."  
"I know. And I know Tenchi could take care of himself if anything happened. But I feel like I'm losing   
him. A little bit more everyday. When Mari came back, I just knew she'd take him completely away.  
I know I'll never have his love, but I'm still going to fight. You know, I'm not good at cooking like   
Sasami, I'm not shy or delicate like you, I'm not smart like Washu, and I'm not as carefree as   
Mihoshi. The only thing I can offer Tenchi is protection, which he doesn't need. I'm trying to hold   
on..." Ryoko said.  
"Ryoko, you have more to offer Tenchi then protection. You're adventurous and exciting, not a fear in  
the world. You're beautiful too, though not as beautiful as me..." Ayeka said.  
Ryoko laughed weakly.  
"You think so princess?"  
"Yes I do. You should cheer up. Lord Tenchi will forgive you. He's that king of guy. We all know this  
wasn't really your fault. Lord Tenchi just needs time."  
"I guess you're right." Ryoko said.  
"Of course I am. Now lets go back in the house." Ayeka said. She stood up and walked away.   
Ryoko smiled and thought "I can go apologize to Tenchi now."  
She vanished from the roof top. But since she hadn't been in Tenchi's room yet, she couldn't   
teleport there. She ended up right outside his door and knocked on it.  
After a few minutes Tenchi opened the door, stepped out of his room, and closed the door behind   
him.   
"Ryoko, do you know what time it is?" he asked. His hair was messy and there was sleep in his eyes.  
"Tenchi, I just had to apologize. I know I shouldn't have sent Ryo-ohki to spy on you. I should've   
trusted you'd handle things." Ryoko said.  
He smiled at her. "It's alright Ryoko. I'll see you in the morning..."  
"Sasami!" yelled Ayeka's voice. She came running up to them.   
"Sasami's not in her bed." she said worriedly.  
"She's in my room." Tenchi said. He opened the door.   
Just as he said, Sasami was laying down in his bed.  
Ryoko and Ayeka thought, "In his bed?"  
They at Sasami, then at him. They repeated this several times before Tenchi figured out what they  
were thinking.  
"Give me a break! She had a nightmare, and came to me. She just got to sleep before Ryoko came.  
I can't believe you two..." he said. He walked into the room and shut his door.  
Ryoko and Ayeka looked at each other and then burst out laughing.  



	8. Author's Notes

Okies, due to some difficulties, the two reviews I have should be under my Tenchi Song-fiction things.  
Difficulties: Me having absolutly no clue what I'm doing.  
Just wanted to clear that up ^.^;  
Okay, listen. I mean seriously, no one seems to be reading this. Ryoko did a bad thing. Privacy and   
trust are GOOD. Tenchi can no longer trust Ryoko. She never did anything so sneaky (for lack of a   
better word) as spying before. She had her own reasons, but that DOESN'T make it right.  
Ryoko knows Mari would never hurt Tenchi. They grew up together, and Mari never even hinted that   
she would ever hurt him. In fact, she was always protecting him. Ryoko also knows that Mari and   
Tenchi are related. Mariko was never ever ever ever a danger. NEVER. Read that? N-e-v-e-r.  
I wasn't going to add one part of the story... but I guess I'm going to have to since *no one* not one  
single person understands what I'm saying.  
  
Let's see, somebody you knew years ago & never trusted at the time disappears, then suddenly   
returns, apparently on the run from a gang of criminals. Would YOU trust Mari, in Ryoko's situation?  
  
At least that reveiw makes sence.   
Ryoko never trusted Mari because she came back from the dead. But, hey, so did Ryoko. Ryoko  
distrusts Mari for all the same reasons everyone should distrust Ryoko.  
Ryoko is a space pirate. Destroyed lots of planets. She's on the run froma bounty hunter and a   
princess. Not to mention THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE. Mari's only on the run from a small gang/family.   
  
The story should come together more after I add another part I shouldn't have left out.  
  
  
  



End file.
